Five
by AmandaBaker852
Summary: Five different fandoms with five different random words used in each section. The fandoms are: Sherlock, Babylon 5, Star Trek AOS, Harry Potter, and Almost Human.


A/N:  
Copyright belongs to the owners and creators of these works not me. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Happy International Fanworks Day everyone.

One

He and Sherlock had just finished a case yesterday but so far no one had come to the flat today. As a result, John was enjoying the quiet as Rosie sat on the floor playing with her doll and he read the Guardian online. A cup of tea and a plate of biscuits rested beside his laptop. Sherlock moved to stand behind him and looked at the screen.

"Any major news?" Sherlock asked.

"You can read it for yourself Sherlock," John replied.

"I meant any major criminal news John. You know I don't care about the mundane things in life," scoffed the consulting detective. Sherlock took another look at John as he reached for another biscuit.

"If you eat any more of those, you'll have to let out your belt more. Either that or buy new trousers," Sherlock remarked. John could have glared at his friend for the insult, but he'd learned long ago that had no effect on Sherlock. Sherlock pointed to the screen.

"That's a misprint. Surely they meant Theresa May rather than may. Doesn't this newspaper have editors?" he complained.

"I'm sure they do, but not everyone is perfect Sherlock," John declared.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. Why do you have an ad for an accounting firm on the screen John?" wondered Sherlock. John sighed but didn't bother to explain targeted advertising to Sherlock. A moment later John's mobile beeped with a notification. He grabbed it from his pocket and looked at the text. His friend Henry, whom he had served with in the army, had just finished his dissertation and was asking if he was free for a drink at the pub that evening to celebrate. John replied yes then went back to reading the paper.

Two

"Doctor Franklin, is this really necessary? You know I keep in good shape," wondered Commander Ivanova as Franklin examined her.

"I know you exercise regularly, but I also know Earthforce requires annual physicals of all personnel. Besides, with you leaving soon as a Captain on a shakedown cruise, this will be the last exam that I'll be giving you Susan," Franklin remarked. Her face softened.

"I know. I'll miss you, Stephen. Now am I free to go?" she wondered.

"Yes, and good luck Captain," Franklin stated to his friend. She nodded and left the room. Next up was Michael Garibaldi.

"Doc, make this quick. I have a meeting with Zack soon," Garibaldi stated.

"All right Michael. I'd like to see your cholesterol levels come down. I suspect they are high from all those pasta dishes you eat," remarked Franklin.

"Just because I have a desire to eat pasta regularly doesn't mean I eat it with every meal. But maybe I'll eat a salad more often. Anything else?" he wanted to know.

"No, you're free to go," Franklin declared. Michael swiftly left the room. The next individual in the room was John Sheridan.

"Hello, Mr President. How are you?" wondered Franklin.

"Just because I'm the head of the Interstellar Alliance now doesn't mean you can't use my first name anymore Stephen," remarked Sheridan.

"Point taken John," declared Franklin as he examined him.

"So what's the verdict then?" asked Sheridan.

"You're aging faster then I would anticipate, but I suspect that is due to the energy transfer that Lorien gave you. I never had a chance to examine him before the end of the war so I can't say for certain the exact effect on your body that he had. Still, you should continue with regular exercise," Franklin advised Sheridan.

"What would you suggest? I like diving, but this station doesn't have a board. Though it does have a swimming pool…," wondered Sheridan.

"There you go. Once you move to Minbar, I suspect swimming pools will be in short supply. I mean, the Minbari don't swim do they?" replied Franklin.

"Not that I know of. At least Delann has never mentioned it. Thanks Doctor," Sheridan replied then promptly left. As Franklin was done with the exam, he didn't bother calling the other man back. He moved into his office to update his medical records, which was not something he wanted all and sundry to view.

Three

"So what exactly did you want my help with Scotty?" wondered Chekov as he stood beside the chief engineer. The older man gestured to a computer screen.

"The Starfleet corps of engineers sent us a new module to install in order to achieve a more stable warp field. Here is how it is intended to be installed," Mr Scott explained. Chekov looked at the graphic.

"That seems straightforward enough. Why do you need my help?" he wondered.

"I don't just need to install the new module, but also dispose of the old one. It's heavy and I would feel more comfortable with both of us handing it," Mr Scott elaborated.

The two of them retrieved the new module from his office and then walked down to the console they intended to change. Getting the old module out wasn't difficult and Chekov quickly disposed of it before he returned to Mr Scott. Seeing the engineer struggle to align the new module correctly, Chekov placed his hand between the interface and the new module. Everything was going well until he felt sparks travel from the wires he was attaching to his hand. He swore in Russian and quickly removed his hand.

"You all right lad? You're lucky you didn't injure a vein," declared Mr Scott as he stopped and looked at Chekov's injured hand. Before Chekov could reply, the chief engineer continued talking.

"You'd better get down to med bay and have someone heal that. Hopefully, you don't get Doctor McCoy. You know how bad his disposition can be if he's in a bad mood. Go on. I can finish this," ordered Mr Scott. Chekov nodded in gratitude and then headed for the nearest turbolift.

Four

"So why do you want me to learn how to use this mailbox?" asked Ron.

"Ron, it's called an inbox. You should know about it because it is how many Muggles communicate now," explained Hermione as she stood behind him as Ron sat in front of a computer.

"I'm not a computer programmer Hermione," he protested.

"You don't need to be. But it's desirable to keep up with Muggle technology," Hermione explained.

"So is this some new phenomena then?" Ron wanted to know.

"No, email has been around for several years. Now, to get to your email you have to type email into here," Hermione explained as she pointed to the search bar on the web browser.

"No, that's not how you spell email. You need another vowel," she protested.

"Then you do it," Ron declared. Hermione sighed and demonstrated for Ron. While she enjoyed the wizarding world, Hermione didn't like how many wizards and witches considered so much of Muggle technology to be worthless.

Five

"Morning John. How are you?" wondered Dorian as he greeted his partner. John nodded in acknowledgment to Dorian then began to drive to the precinct.

"The fact that you didn't answer me suggests that I should run a comparative analysis of your mood compared to other mornings," remarked Dorian.

"Yeah, and what have you concluded?" wondered John.

"I'm not going to tell you because that is between myself and Captain Maldonado," remarked Dorian.

"Since when do you care about privacy?" asked John.

"There is such a thing as protocol, even if you don't care for it, John. For example, I could analyze your alcohol consumption in order to determine if you have a problem but that would be rude," explained Dorian.

"Hey, just because I enjoy the occasional beer at McQuaid's after work doesn't mean that I have a drinking problem!" protested John.

"I never said you did. That was purely a hypothetical example," stated Dorian.

"Suspicious death at Sanderson Ave and 35th Street." came the voice of dispatch.

"Show us responding," remarked John. Dorian nodded and turned his attention to the upcoming case.


End file.
